


A Beginning

by seraphina_snape



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Billy are getting dirty. Well, they're trying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in June 2007. Written for a drabble challenge @ [alan_billy](http://community.livejournal.com/alan_billy/profile?mode=full) on LJ.

"This isn't really how I imagined it," Billy admitted with a tired grin.

Alan groaned when Billy shifted again and accidentally rammed his knee into the inside of Alan's thigh.

"Ten centimetres higher and we wouldn't be doing much at all."

"Sorry." Billy sighed. "There is a stone digging into my left shoulder blade."

Alan huffed and sat back on his haunches. "This isn't working."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Billy's gaze drifted to Alan's jeep parked down the hill.

They quickly shook the earth out of their clothes and held hands on the way down.

End.


End file.
